


Radiance, No Filter

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World Torchwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo, Rose and their team have just finished a Torchwood mission near a village on the moors. The contrast of the domesticated little town and the wild hillside gives smitten Tentoo and his camera a perfect backdrop for capturing his precious Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance, No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> For TimePetals - “Do you think I could try again?”

 

It was a hot and unseasonably dry Friday. The exhausted Torchwood team led by Rose and the Doctor had been chasing two transparent aliens across the moors since Tuesday. The nearby village had called them up, saying the specters of local legend had come to avenge their deaths. The Doctor tried to assure them that it wasn’t really ghosts, just two aliens on their honeymoon, and that he and Rose had encountered “ghosts” before, but it always turned out to be aliens.

Somehow that didn’t seem to comfort the villagers.

 It didn’t take too much time once they actually found the honeymooners to convince them this planet was closed for tourism, but for three days, it was a wild goose chase (“Don’t you mean a wild _ghost_ chase, Doctor?” Rose teased when she saw his brief field notes).

Now the team had stumbled upon a park on the edge of town and saw the playground as a perfect opportunity to rest before loading up to head home.

Rose, Jake, Finn and Luke claimed the swings, with Martha on a spring-propelled rocking horse and the Doctor on the rusted little merry-go-round. He twisted it back and forth so it squeaked in harmony with the chains of his teammates’ swings. For a while, they were too tired to do much but stare at the ground. Then Jake started a round of Would You Rather, which led to some flirtatious looks and unspoken inside jokes between Rose and the Doctor. They tried not to “do that” – as Jake had phrased it – too often, but having their expertise on the team meant having to put up with their besotted couple behavior. A small price to pay, really, but the rest of the team got a riot out of winding them up about it. Which is why they just laughed when Luke offered to take Rose out on a date for finding his lost comm device and saving him a talking-to from Pete.

“Oh, c’mon, Tyler,” Luke begged. “You know I’ve got a debt to repay now.”

“It’s alright, mate,” Rose chuckled. “Just keep it on ya next time, yeah?”

“You sure? Not even one date? Well, let me know if you ever get rid of this geek.” He nodded at the Doctor before turning back to Rose with a mock flirting tone. “I’ll show you what normal human blokes call a good night out.”

“Nah, I’m with the clever one over there.” She grinned at her love and abandoned her swing to shuffle over to the merry-go-round. Once she reached him, she held out her hand and pulled him up.

He just returned her smile, happy to be her chosen one without question.

She led him out away from the playground, toward the hill overlooking the valley below. She seemed to dance through the tall grass, the late afternoon sun burning a gold halo around her and illuminating the bright green leaves of the few trees along their way. Wind whipped her hair around her, eager to join in her wild, untamable beauty.

He remembered the camera phone in his pocket and wondered if he could capture such a moment. He had to try. His hand dropped from hers, but she continued on in her dance. He began shooting photos, her radiance filling the frame always, and found he couldn’t stop.

They reached the top of the hill to look down into the valley below and caught their breath.

“Alright, that’s enough of just me,” she instructed. “Time for both of us.”

She took the camera from his fingers and held it out for a selfie. She got a good one of them both, cheek to cheek, with the beautiful scene in the background, but insisted on one more.

At the last second, she moved to kiss his cheek. Of course, the movement made the photo blurry.

“Do you think I could try again?” she asked, biting back a laugh with her bottom lip between her teeth in that way she did. The way that drove him mad for her. She could ask anything with those eyelashes and that lip-bite and he would have no greater desire than to give it to her.

“Weeeellll, ok,” he pretended to cave in reluctantly. “But this time…”

He turned and kissed her full-on as she snapped the photo. They didn’t even look at how it came out, but she shoved his mobile into her pocket and continued on kissing him until catcalls and cheers came from their fellow agents, who had followed them by now through their winding path to the lookout spot.

“Oi, none of that on the job,” Luke called. “We _are_ still on a mission, you know.”

“Oh, you’re just jealous you’re not her type,” Martha teased.

“Yeah? What’s that then?”

Martha just blushed, but Jake answered for her.

“Science geek, pretty boy, mad as she is, an alien.”

“It’s true,” Rose sighed with a shrug. “Can’t help it.”

“Don’t I know it,” the Doctor grumbled, remembering a time when she was attracted to Jack because he was just like the Doctor but with “dating and dancing” as she had put it. He placed a possessive hand around her waist as they made their way back to the SUV.

The sun was setting now, and their tiredness of the past several days was settling into contentment at completing a successful mission with their best friends. There would still be paperwork to file once they got back to Canary Wharf, but for now, they took turns leading road trip games and exchanging stories of past missions and personal lives as they headed home.

Somehow Rose and the Doctor had managed to snag the backseat away from those in front who were taking turns driving and keeping the driver awake. Rose settled in, cuddled up to her mad, part-alien, pretty boy geek. He was just fine with those labels as long as it meant his love was here in his arms at the end of a long day. As they passed the English countryside in the dark, with the stars brighter than they ever were from their flat in London, he realized what this feeling was radiating from his single human heart to every cell in his being. His Rose slept against his chest, his friends delighted in each other’s company, he was doing meaningful work in this universe with Torchwood (something he never would have ever pictured himself thinking), and the TARDIS coral was progressing well at home.

For this one shining moment, the Doctor was at peace.


End file.
